1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the large scale production of a specific nucleic acid sequence:
2. Background Information
Large scale production of a nucleic acid sequence is usually done by cloning the particular sequence in a specific vector. The sequence to be cloned is isolated, identified and then coupled covalently to a single or double-stranded vector. The vectors with the extra DNA are separated from the host cell and, depending on the requirements, the cloned piece of DNA has to be restricted and separated from the rest of the DNA. If one requires single-stranded DNA, either it is cloned in a single-stranded vector or strand separator is necessary. All these techniques involve skilled manipulation of biochemical and biological systems.
Analytical Biochemistry, 140, 95-103(1984) describes a method of producing DNA hybridization probes by non-specifically immobilizing single strand DNA template to cellulose. Although the method is useful, the length distribution of the newly synthesized product DNA is not as uniform as might be desired. It now appears this may be due to multiple attachments of the template DNA to the cellulose.